1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus, a remote controller and a pairing method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus, a remote controller and a pairing method thereof, in which bidirectional communication is performed on the basis of identification information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting signal receiving apparatus receives a broadcasting signal from a broadcasting station, or receives an image signal from an external device such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) player or the like, and processes the received signal to be displayed as an image.
Such a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus is provided with a remote controller as an interface to receive user's instructions such as power on/off, channel selection, screen adjustment, volume control, reserved recording, etc.
In general, the remote controller includes a unidirectional communication unit such as an infrared communication module. The directional communication unit involves restrictions of a communicating direction, a communicating range, etc.
Accordingly, there has recently been an increased demand for a remote controller using a radio frequency (RF) signal supporting bidirectional (non-directional or Omni-directional) communication.
The remote controller using the RF signal requires pairing as a connection setup process for communication. The pairing is a process of storing a medial access control (MAC) address for RF communication between the broadcasting signal receiving apparatus and the RF remote controller.
For the pairing of the RF remote controller, a manual is usually provided to a user, and thus a user operates the RF remote controller on the basis of the provided manual to select a menu corresponding to a pairing mode and enter the pairing mode.
However, a user who has no background of the pairing for the RF remote controller may recognize that the foregoing paring process is complicated. Occasionally, it may be inconvenient for a user since the RF remote controller is not available when he/she cannot normally perform the paring.